


The Long Road Home

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Winn is a Dad Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Tommy Schott, Winn is a dad, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Six months after lead was released into the atmosphere Mon-El sits in a quarantined cell in the DEO until they can come up with a way for him survive.





	The Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment into my Winn is a dad universe

Winn woke to his alarm clock beeping on the nightstand. He hit the _off_ button and rolled over to face the empty side of the bed and sighed. Six months later and he was still so close yet so far from letting Mon-El out of quarantine.

 

_The day the lead entered the atmosphere…_

_Mon-El arrived back at their temporary base to help move everything back to the DEO. He could tell Winn was agitated so he entertained Tommy while his dad worked. “Mon, we need to talk,” he turned towards Winn’s voice to see everyone looking nervous. He handed Tommy off to Miss Grant, his Godmother, and followed them to the meeting room. “We have a way to get rid of your mother,” Winn said, “but, if we did you wouldn’t be able to survive on Earth.”_

_Mon-El understood his partner’s dilemma. They had been living together and dating for over a year now. “I understand,” he said softly, “how long do we have?”_

_“It’ll be ready in two hours.”_

_“And will take 30 minutes to take effect.” Lena added looking particularly guilty. Mon-El nodded._

_“We think we can get your pod working in time, to get you away safely,” Alex told him. Mon-El simply nodded, eyes never leaving Winn while he locked his hearing onto Tommy in the other room -Tommy, just telling Miss Grant about how awesome his dad’s new job was and all the cool things he got to do - tears began to sting his eyes._

_“Do it,” he said trying to sound insistent._

_J’onn placed a hand on his shoulder, “take some time with them,” he said softly as people filtered out of the room._

_“Don’t they need you?”_

_“Like they would let me,” Winn replied stepping closer to his boyfriend and into his arms._

_“How do we- How can we tell Tommy?”_

_Winn let out a sob, “I don’t know.” Mon-El took Winn’s face in his hands and kissed him._

_“It will be OK,” he whispered, tears rolling over his own cheeks._

 

Winn padded through his apartment, fresh from the shower, wearing sweats with his hair still damp and dripping on his shirt. Beginning to wake up he started preparing pancakes for Tommy’s breakfast. Today was a special day. Tommy’s first day at school.

Tommy rolled out of bed just after six in the morning. He was so excited for his first day at school, he had laid out his clothes the night before and headed to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. He found his father plating up two stacks of pancakes and eagerly tucked into his first day treat. After breakfast Tommy brushed his teeth and got dressed, letting Winn take a picture of him with his bag and lunch box before they left for the DEO for seven. School didn’t start for another hour and a half so Tommy would spend his mornings with Winn at work. It did mean however that he would get to see Mon-El before school.

 

_Six months ago, as Mon-El whispered brave words in the small ears of a child he loved like his own the countdown continued behind them. In the lab Lena Luthor turned to J’onn. “I think I have an idea, but I’m going to need your permission.” She told him._

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s your facility and if it doesn’t work, I don’t want it to be just my fault.”_

_“Let me hear it.”_

The elevator ride to Winn’s floor was never as exciting as when Mon-El used to take Tommy to visit but the small boy bounced on the balls of his feet and shot off running when the doors opened. He knew the route to heart, memorised better than his ABCs (Q was such a confusing letter) then he reached the door with the guard who let him right through into the room.

 

_Winn and Tommy waited as their friends said goodbye to Mon-El before approaching. Tommy held out his bear, “I want you to take him, so you aren’t alone,” he said in a way that almost broke Mon-El’s heart. He held the child to his chest as he cried._

_“I’ll always be here with you. Right here,” he placed two fingers over the child’s heart. Tearfully Tommy nodded and ran away to his Godmother who was waiting to scoop him up._

_“I love you.” Mon-El said looking into Winn’s eyes. “And I always will.” The lead had been released into the atmosphere and Mon-El was already beginning to feel it’s affects. He kissed Winn and then felt a sharp stab in his neck. Kara stood there holding the needle._

_“Supergirl what-?”_

_“No time to explain, we have a quarantine for you and Lena is working on a vaccine for you, but you have to get there now.” She told him. Mon-El looked at Winn and nodded._

_“I’ll see you there,” he said and took off following Kara leaving Winn to explain to Miss Grant and Tommy._

Tommy ran up to the glass window that held Mon-El’s quarantine apartment and placed his hand on the glass. Mon-El looked up from his book as soon as he heard the doors slide open and put his palm against Tommy’s. “Don’t you look very smart this morning, what’s the occasion?” He teased.

Tommy giggled, “I’m going to school,” as Winn joined them. “I’m nervous.”

“Why ever would you be nervous?” Winn watched his son and boyfriend interact, from what he had first heard about Mon-El it made him want to keep Tommy at as big of a distance as he could manage. But the party-boy of Daxam was long gone and in his place, was a kind, loving man who was great with his son. He let them speak and gave Tommy a five-minute warning before he had to take him to school, leaving Mon-El alone once more.

After dropping Tommy off Winn worked until his lunch break, not taking a mid-morning break anymore, using the time for and extra twenty minutes with Mon-El. Three pm Winn left the DEO to pick up Tommy from school and take him back to work. Winn waited with the other parents as child after child was released from the classroom. Finally, he was the last one and the teacher beckoned him inside. His mind raced as he tried to fathom what could have possibly happened on the first day to get him summoned into school. Tommy was sitting in the book corner with a teaching assistant, the teacher took Winn into a small office off the classroom.

“Is Tommy in trouble?”

“No, no, not at all Mr Schott. Today we did some drawings, just a way for us to get to know the children better and I was just concerned about something Tommy drew.” She showed him an A3 piece of paper with crudely drawn people. His eyes were drawn to what he suspected was the issue. Drawing glass is tricky, even for an adult, so Tommy had drawn a cage, with iron bars with Mon-El inside.

“It’s the man in the cagey-jail looking thing, isn’t it?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“We just want to know if something has happened, do you have a partner or an ex in prison, so we can monitor it.”

“Ah, um, no, no, Mon-El isn’t in prison, he’s in quarantine. He’s really sick and while they try and find out a way to help him he has to remain isolated. He’s been there for around six months, it’s a genetic problem.”

“I see,” the teacher, a woman in her approximate mid-thirties, nodded sympathetically. “How does Tommy feel about it?”

Winn explained how they saw each other almost every day and things were looking positive for Mon-El.

 

_Winn, Tommy and Miss Grant arrived at the DEO some time later. Alex was waiting for them. “OK, don’t freak out, but we have a quarantined area that is liveable while we make something to help him. Something that can let him live safely in the atmosphere again.”_

_“Can we see him?”_

_“Yes, Lena just finished collecting samples, the minimal lead in the atmosphere has affected him slightly so he’ll be a little drowsy and weak. He’s also been given a sedative so you don’t have long.” Winn carried Tommy through the DEO behind Alex, Miss Grant in tow._

_When they laid eyes on Mon-El he looked like he was fighting to stay awake, just to see him. “Mon,” Winn said running up to the glass._

_“Winn, Tommy, it’s OK, I’ll be alright,” he assured them fighting to keep his eyes open._

_“Mon-El,” Tommy whimpered placing his palm on the glass._

_“I love you, both of you,” Mon-El said, “never, forget-”_

_“No no no! Mon-El!” Tommy screamed fearing the worst._

_“No, no baby he’s just sleeping, he just asleep,” Winn reassured him, holding his son close. “He’ll be OK sweetheart, I promise,” Winn said, his own cheek streaked with tears._

Mon-El was OK, just as Winn had promised Tommy and they went to see him every day since. They only change Winn had ever seen was when they returned home. Mon-El used to do so much with himself and Tommy. Mon-El was telling him stories he was told as a boy. They made for good stories and he could tell when Mon-El was changing details. It made him smile how much Mon-El adored his son and vice versa. It made the decision to ask Mon-El to move in when they had begun seeing each other so much easier.

Winn and Tommy arrived back at the DEO and Tommy shot off while Winn headed to his desk. Alex was waiting for him, arms crossed and looking stressed. She locked eyes on him. “Where have you been? I’ve tried calling five times.” Confused he checked his phone, he must have knocked the switch to ‘silent’ when he stuffed it in his pocket.

“Sorry, Tommy’s teacher asked to see me.”

“Everything OK?”

“Yeah he drew a picture that had Mon in a cage and she wanted to check if it meant prison and not to bring it up with him. What’s up?”

“Lena thinks she’s got it.”

“What?” They started heading towards the lab as they spoke. “Lena what’s happening?”

“I think I have it. I found a vaccine that has reacted positively when exposed to his blood and skin samples I took.” She held up a cube of sugar. “I thought this method would be better than exposing to him lead ahead of time and weakening him.” Lena talked him through the science behind the vaccine and he nodded, barely taking it in, too excited by the prospects of having Mon-El back sooner than he could have hoped.

“Don’t tell Tommy, I don’t wanna get his hopes up after today.” He told them, “just in case.” They nodded their agreement.

“I’ll send it in with a drink for him, with a note so he doesn’t say anything in front of Tommy.”

 

Mon-El read the note without picking it up.

 _‘Swallow whole, this is a vaccine._  
We’ll start filtering air in and see how you do.  
Let us know if you need us to stop.’

He popped it in his mouth before Tommy could see it and swallowed following it with the water on the tray. Winn took Tommy home soon after he had taken the vaccine. Tommy waited with Alex while his dad had a word with Mon-El.

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“I hope so,” Winn replied. “I can’t believe that tomorrow I could be holding you again.”

“I can’t wait,” Mon-El pressed his palm to the glass. “See you in the morning.”

“See you then. Love you.” Winn pressed his palm to the opposite side of the glass.

“You too.” Mon-El replied softly.

Winn didn’t sleep well that night. He laid in his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, tried rolling over. Nothing worked so he tried watching TV. In the end he leaned in the doorway to Tommy’s room, watching his son sleep. He had to be strong tomorrow. For Tommy, he had to be. And he vowed that – should things not go as planned - he would be.

Tommy woke the next morning, excited for school and to see Mon-El again. Winn made sure they were running late to not get his hopes up too much, he didn’t want to seem in a bad mood to his son. “Sorry you couldn’t see Mon-El this morning but we can stay a little extra tonight.”

“OK,” Tommy said simply as Winn walked him to the school gates.

“See you later,” Winn kissed his son’s forehead and watched him into school.

 

Winn arrived at the DEO and stood in the elevator. Time had never moved so slowly for Winn. He tapped his foot impatiently and huffed. Finally, the elevator reached his floor. Walking past his station he headed straight for the room Mon-El had been kept in. It was empty and there was no guard. Heart racing, he allowed himself to hope, turning and walking to the med bay. When he arrived, he froze. Stood before him was Mon-El, shaking hands with Lena. His bag landed on the floor beside him with a ‘ _thud_ ,’ catching their attention.

“Winn,” Mon-El grinned.

“You’re-”

“Alive and well, thanks to Lena.”

“I- I-” Winn turned to Lena, “thank you,” he said.

“I was my pleasure. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mon-El I want you in every day for check-ups, just to be safe.”

“I’ll be back here first thing.”

“And the results will be sent to you as soon as they are done,” Alex assured her. “Let me see you out.” Winn stood staring at his boyfriend for a minute after they had gone. Mon-El pulled on his jacket and turned to Winn.

“I-” Before Mon-El could continue his sentence Winn’s lips were crushed against his, arms around the back of his neck. Mon-El wrapped his arms around Winn’s middle, holding him to him. It had been so long since they had been able to touch each other and Winn never wanted to let him go again. He felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his now tighter trousers. He groaned and looked. He had a text from Alex.

‘ _Just so you know, you have the day off. Enjoy ;p - A’_

He showed the text to Mon-El who grinned and pressed their lips back together. Winn smiled into the kiss and sighed. “Let’s go home,” he said softly.

“With pleasure.” Mon-El replied.

 

When they arrived at the school later that day they were behaving like teenagers, barely able to stand and keep their hands to themselves. “Wait here, I’ll go get him,” Winn kissed his boyfriend and headed into the pick-up area. He wasn’t called in when he arrived, which was a relief, and Tommy was let out as soon as the teacher caught his eye. “Hey buddy, good day at school today?”

“Yeah, I counted in 2s and we read a story about a lion and…” Tommy continued to tell Winn about his day.

“Great, sounds like you had fun, daddy has a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Tommy bounced beside him.

“Take a look,” Winn pointed across the playground to where Mon-El was standing. Tommy shot off towards him, sprinting.

“Mon-El!” He called and Mon-El knelt to catch him, lifting him into his arms. “You’re all better.”

“I am, and I’m never going anywhere ever again.” Mon-El promised.

“Good,” Tommy replied hugging him tightly. Winn joined them and Mon-El held Tommy on his hip, taking Winn’s hand.

“Home?” Winn asked.

“Home,” Mon-El replied smiling as Tommy laid his head on his shoulder.


End file.
